


I Missed You

by geekmystic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: Rey is dressed up for a diplomatic mission.  The force bond kicks in for the first time in months and Ben is entranced by her appearance.





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on tumblr and I can't find it right now.
> 
> The dress she wears is inspired by Leia's dress at the end of A New Hope.

Rey was exhausted to the core. This would be the last planet with any hope of support for rebuilding the Resistance. One by one, senators, committees, royalty, guilds all fell in line to The First Order. Not out of loyalty but out of survival. One by one, she pleaded with the rulers and principalities of each world to pledge their support to the Resistance. One by one she was turned down. On several worlds, she narrowly escaped arrest.

This last world, Naboo, was her only hope. There had been rumors that the ruling party still harbored contempt for anything related to The Empire and The First Order. General Organa had explained her family history. The people of Naboo adored Queen Amidala, Leia’s mother, still to this day.

Rey only had a few hours to make it there in time for the Harvest Festival. She hoped the joy of the season would help her cause with the current queen and royal court. Tonight was the opening ceremonies and there would be a grand ball at the High Palace. She would demand an audience with the queen and make herself heard.

She had to admit to herself that this meeting made her a little more anxious than the previous. While she no longer dresses in her junker rags, and had adopted the modest, practical attire of the Resistance, she was certainly not used to the formal high fashion that was required of Naboo’s royal court. Leia helped her pick out a gown that would be appropriate for the affair. She said it was something from her days fighting the Empire. Thankfully, for Rey, the dress was a simple white gown. One of the officers offered to tailor it for Rey. Another officer found a belt to go with it.

The dress was now sleeveless with only sheer material draping down behind her shoulders and trailing behind her. The gown now had an open back and low cut neck. She wore a black belt encrusted with translucent gems from an asteroid in a system in the outer rim. It tied in the back with long ribbons that flowed with the gown down to the floor. The gems assorted in ragged, random fashion that resembled a geode. Around her neck was a beaded masterpiece. Pearls and jewels from many different systems would glitter in the pale festival light. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun. Around her head was a thin tiara with pinpricks of light reflecting off the gems.

Her ship landed at the port. Ushers guided her down a long hallway lined with grand pictures of past queens. She suddenly felt very underdressed. Even the ushers’ attire seemed to outshine her simple gown. She began to get very anxious again. But it was too late to turn back now. The Resistance needed this one last shred of hope. If she could pull Naboo in, maybe others would follow.

Before too long, she was at the door of the master ballroom. The current queen would be in there and all the royal court. The door opened to the most magnificent display she had ever seen. The golden hall lined with opalescent lighting. The music was loud but set a soft mood. Tables lined with delicacies. Banners and flags hung from the ceiling.

She took her first steps into this strange arena and stopped in the middle of the floor. She spotted the queen on her throne at one end of the room. “Breathe… Just. Breathe…,” she told herself.

Suddenly, she felt a simmering in the air behind her. Like a feather draped across the back of her neck. It had been months since she had felt that spark. It had been months since she looked Ben in the face and closed the door to the Falcon. She had concluded that it was just a residue of Snoke’s bond finally fading. But, here, months after Snoke’s death, here it was again. Was Ben on the other side? Was she imagining this?

“R-r-rey.”

She froze. She had dreamed of that voice for months. She heard his plea and seen his outstretched hand many times in the dead of night. “Please.” A simple word. A simple word that haunted her. The brokenness in his voice and radiating out of his entire body sent her into spasms in her sleep. But she could never accept his offer, not even in her darkest nightmares.

In the half-second that felt like an eternity, she turned around. There he stood. His hair was a little longer and even more disheveled. He still had the scar that she had given him on Starkiller Base. It had never quite healed. He wore his usual attire of black shirt and pants. But now he had a simple white belt around his waist.

But his face. His jaw hung low in awe. His eyes wide. His breathing slightly labored. While he had never thought she was ugly or unattractive, he had never imagined that such a sight would grace his eyes. She was perfection embodied in a junker from Jakku. The gems in her belt, necklace, and tiara formed an aura of purity and strength around her.

“Ben? Can you hear me? Ben? Say something!” she urged in harsh whisper. 

Tears were already trailing down her cheeks. She didn’t realize it before but she knew then. She missed him. She longed for him. She wanted to take his hand again. She wanted to fight beside him again. She wanted to hear his voice again. “You are not alone.”

Without a word, he purposefully removed his glove and reached out. Rey stood resolute. She would not accept his offer. Even now. But he didn’t reach for her hand. His arm stretched out toward her face. She was frozen with a mix of fear, joy, loathing, desire. She felt his thumb first on her right cheek and then his fingers. His thumb slowly brushed away the tears that had been accumulating down her cheek.

“Ben.”

“Rey.”

“I-I missed you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do I get bonus points for throwing yin and yang symbolism in there?


End file.
